tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Vagi Series
The Vagi Series is a collection of 9 videos created by YouTube user OluapPlayer under the collab account VAGlNEER. It tells the story of a RED Vagineer's quest to kill Vagipyro, after it murdered Vagineer's lover, the Vagispy. The Vagi Series possesses an indirect sequel in the form of The Pyre. Cast , Vagidemo, Vagimedic, the Gunslinger, Vagispy, Scunt, Vagiheavy and Vagisniper. Back row: Weaselcake and Vagipyro.]] Plot Part 1: Vagispy RED Vagineer was resting in a rock at Gravel Pit, not doing anything special. He threw his hardhat at a nearby wall, accidentally hitting Vagispy, who was cloaked. Surprised, Vagineer inspected the strange creature up close, and soon both became quite interested in each other. Vagineer inserted his finger in Vagispy's mouth, much to his pleasure, and they both then kissed, filled with passion. A nearby Sniper was left perplexed by such a scene. Part 2: Vagipyro An indeterminate amount of time later, a BLU Vagineer explored 2Fort's sewers, when he stumbled at several dead, mangled, tortured, burnt bodies of BLU team members. At the room, a lone Pyro was mumbling. The Vagineer, angered to see his teammates dead, threatened the Pyro, who turned to reveal he was actually Vagipyro, a being with a face so abominable that left the Vagineer screaming in fear. The screen went black, and Vagipyro had killed the Vagineer and was now looking at the viewer, quiet... Part 3: Vagisniper Vagipyro left the sewer when he heard another person approaching. The RED Vagineer from the first video appeared and inspected the attacked BLU one. It was then revealed that the BLU Vagineer was actually Vagispy in an Engineer disguise. Telling Vagineer of his attacker, Vagispy cried and passed away. Vagineer screamed in rage, while Vagipyro laughed evilly. The Sniper, also from the first video, appeared and accused the Vagipyro of being a Spy, but was attacked. Upon hearing the noise, Vagineer went to investigate, and found the Sniper who had been transformed into a Vagisniper. Vagineer knocked him down and ripped him apart, while Vagipyro simply watched. Part 4: Vagisoldier As Vagipyro awaited Vagineer, he was confronted by Painis Cupcake, who wanted to eat him. After hearing another scream, Vagineer searched around, being almost attacked by a RED Vagispy, who he killed by crushing the head. Suddenly, Vagineer was attacked by another enemy: Painis Cupcake, vagified by the Vagipyro. Vagineer fired his leg and pinned Painis against a wall, who ÜberCharged himself in rage. Vagineer then hit Painis with a Golden Wrench, turning him into a statue which falls on the ground. Vagineer stood victorious, but Painis freed himself and hit Vagineer with his own leg. Vagineer tried to attack Painis with a Vagiminisentry (a Mini-Sentry built upside-down), but Painis was bulletproof. Vagineer then threw a dispenser at him, apparently removing his ÜberCharge, and attacked him violently. Vagipyro was scared and Vagineer, enraged. Vagipyro fled to the Sniper decks, and Vagineer went right after him. Part 5: Vagimedic While Vagineer finished killing Painis, Weaselcake appeared and found the mangled remains of the Vagisniper. At first shocked, he then laughed quietly. Vagineer kept searching for Vagipyro when he saw a nearby shadow at the Sniper decks. Attacking the shadow, it was revealed to be Vagimedic, which was explained via a flashback to be a friend of Vagineer and Vagispy. Vagineer hugged Vagimedic, and the two chatted for some seconds before Vagineer was suddenly attacked by Vagisniper, revived and enhanced by Weaselcake. Vagisniper attacked Vagineer mercilessly, who had no time to react and was losing badly, Vagimedic then attacked Weaselcake, making him fall on the ground. This removed Vagisniper's powers and gave Vagineer time to kill him once again, while Vagimedic finished off Weaselcake. With the enemies defeated, Vagineer and Vagimedic chatted once more, when an axe hit Vagimedic's head and killed him, the attacker being the Vagipyro. Vagineer stared at Vagimedic's dead body, and screamed in frustration for seeing all his loved ones dying. Part 6: Vagiscout Now really angry, Vagineer resumed his search for Vagipyro, when a can of Bonk! fell near him. He looked up to find Scunt staring at him, who fell down right at Vagineer and started to chew his head. Vagineer threw Scunt against a wall, when Scunt turned his hand into a Force-a-Nature. Vagineer stood surprised as he was hit by a critical shot, sending him flying into inside the spawn. Scunt fired dozens of shots, leaving Vagineer uncounscious and bleeding heavily. Scunt laughed maniacly, but Vagineer woke up and punched him with all his strength, destroying Scunt's Force-a-Nature hand and leaving him disabled. Vagineer ripped Scout apart, and laughter from more monsters were being heard from the intelligence room... Part 7: Vagiheavy As Vagineer descended into the intelligence room, he stopped to build a Vagispenser to heal himself. Upon seeing Vagipyro, however, Vagineer quickly ran after him and searched around, but only found a lone RED Vagimedic grunting at him. Vagineer laughed at the enemy, thinking of him as weak, when suddenly a Vagiheavy fell from the ceiling and roared at Vagineer, challenging him. Vagiheavy threw Vagineer into a wall and fired minigun bullets from its mouth, incapacitating Vagineer. When he got up, Vagiheavy taunted him, but Vagineer let out explosive punches which left Vagiheavy and Vagimedic almost dead. Vagiheavy ate Vagimedic, much to Vagineer's confusion, but in the progress, healed himself and became ÜberCharged. Vagiheavy attacked Vagineer once again, and Vagineer grabbed his enemy's head. Both screamed in rage and fear as Vagineer finally managed to squeeze Vagiheavy's head so much it exploded. Tired, Vagineer fell down, as a sticky bomb rolled in. Part 8: Vagidemo As Vagineer tried to get on his feet, Vagidemo appeared and poked him. Expecting Vagidemo to be another enemy, Vagineer was surprised to discover he was actually friendly and on his side. To prove himself, Vagidemo spit a sticky bomb and threw it at the wall blocking the intelligence room, destroying it. Vagipyro then appeared, and Vagidemo taunted him repeatedly. Vagineer told him to stop, but Vagidemo appeared to don't mind dying to protect his new friend. Vagipyro fired a blast of fire at Vagidemo, exploding him into burning gibs and then returning to his room. Vagineer, who was shielded and hidden, was saddened for Vagidemo's death, but finally had Vagipyro where he couldn't run anymore. Part 9: Vagineer Vagineer invaded the intelligence room and grabbed Vagipyro by the neck, accusing him of all the deaths that Vagineer had to go through so far. Vagipyro didn't mind any of it, and in a berserk scream, Vagineer blew up Vagipyro's head similar to how he did with Vagiheavy. Vagipyro's body flew away, and Vagineer smirked, happy that he had finally executed his revenge. Vagineer rested at the top of 2Fort's bridge, making a minute of silence for his dead friends. Two Snyphurrs chatted, when they were hit by a massive explosion. Vagineer looked behind to see Vagipyro was still alive and in his true form: a gigantic, mutant flaming monster. Vagipyro roared as Vagineer was left scared. However, Vagineer wouldn't stand him anymore, and turned himself into a huge head. Vagipyro appeared scared as Vagineer let out a growl, causing an explosion of global proportions, destroying not only Vagipyro and most of the planet, but himself. Vagineer saw himself in the middle of nowhere and with a halo, meaning he was dead. But in that place, he found Vagispy, Vagimedic and Vagidemo. The lovers and their friends were reunited, Vagidemo spoke gibberish, and everyone laughed. List of Episodes #Vagispy #Vagipyro #Vagisniper #Vagisoldier #Vagimedic #Vagiscout #Vagiheavy #Vagidemo #Vagineer Trivia *Paintraingineer makes a cameo in Vagisoldier, seen sitting near a couple of stairs near Vagineer and Painis Cupcake's fighting area. *The Vagi Series possesses a TvTropes page. Category:YouTube videos